The Time I Took a Shit
by Come on and slam
Summary: Based off of a true story.


(Soundtrack: Shoot to Thrill or Another one bites the dust)

I sprinted towards the bathroom stalls; my ass felt like there was fucking stones shoved up there I skidded as I made it near the corner and rushed towards the door, opening it by slamming my right shoulder into it. I stumbled unto the ground, using my hands to catch my fall. I rubbed my right shoulder; it felt sore and I was pretty sure that I cut myself, bad. But that didn't matter, I needed to take a shit. Bad.

I pulled myself up and rush towards the nearest stall. I opened up the door and then quickly slammed it. I didn't even check if it was locked or not as I pulled down my pants. Already chunky red diarrhoea spewed from my asshole and into the water below. Luckily none hit the floor or toilet seat.

The shitting stopped for a few seconds. I quickly seized the opportunity as I placed my thighs upon the toilet seat. In no time, my asshole begin emptying itself of two and a half pounds of Mcdicks. I shouted and screamed, it felt my rectum was fucking fire. As I sat there in pain and agony, I recalled how I ended up here.

Our teacher had just dismissed us for lunch. I walked out the door as I felt the cash inside my right pocket. I had fifteen dollars on me. I was about to head down to the cafeteria until I saw my friend walking up to me.

"Hey bud, you want to head to Mcdicks with me and my older brother." He asked.

"Sure." I said as we walked outside. I saw his older brother waiting by the curb. He was sitting in a Nissan.

"Come on in you gay boys. I don't have all day." He said as he honked the horn.

We quickly jogged towards the car, opening up the doors and sliding ourselves inside. My friend took shotgun, while I sat in the back. We put our seatbelts on and drove out of the parking lot.

We arrived at Mcdicks, the drive was less then a few a minutes. We parked at the front. We got out of the car and walked inside.

"Huh, I guess were the first one's here." I said noticing there were no other students here expect us.

"All right, you have money on you?" My friend's older brother asked.

"Uh, yeah I do." I replied, playing with my fifteen bucks in my pocket.

"Good. Cause all I got is a ten I don't feel like paying for three people."

We walked up to the counter. "Hello, welcome to Mcdonalds. How may we serve you." The woman behind the counter asked.

"We'll have two value meals, both double cheeseburgers." My friend's older brother said as pointed to himself and my friend. "And what will you have?" He asked as he cocked his head back.

"I'll just order after you guys." I replied.

"Is that all?" The woman behind the counter asked my friend's older brother.

"No. That's all."

"All right. Your total comes to 6.87." She said entering the math on the register.

"Kay." He said as he pulled out a ten from his pocket and handed it the woman. He and his younger brother then both headed to the counter to the left to wait for their food.

I walked up to the counter. "Yeah, I'll have a big-mac, fifteen chicken mcnuggets and a large Mcflurry with everything in it." I asked looking up at the menu above. I checked in my head if I'll have enough cash. I did.

"All right, your total comes to 11.27." She said.

I pulled out a ten and a toonie and handed to her. I then walked to the left go wait for my food. After a few minutes of waiting, we soon got our meals. We took a seat at a table near the window.

"Holy shit, you fucking fatty." My friend's older brother said as he looked at the meal I had just ordered.

"Shut up, ye queer, you weigh more then me." I replied.

"Whatever." He shrugged as he bite down on his Mcdouble.

We quickly finished up and headed back to the car. I still had my Mcflurry on me, deciding that I'll just finish it up in the halls. We drove back to school and went back inside, going our separate ways.

My friend and I chatted, as we walked down the halls. I ate my Mcflurry every chance I got. After seven minutes, I tossed the empty cup into the garbage.

"I need to take a shit." I said as I ran away, heading towards the nearest stall, feeling that my asschecks were about to burst open at any second.

"We only got five minutes until class starts. You know that right?"

"Whatever man."

My flashback ended by the feeling of my butt spewing out more red chunky diarrhoea. My asshole felt like a fucking shit volcano. It came in solid and went out bloody and muddy. I sat there for eleven minutes, shitting out blood and crap. It was the most painful eleven minutes of my life. Every time I thought my painful shitting had finally stopped, it started again as soon I took my thighs off the seat.

After the shitting had ended. I rubbed my ass clean with all the toilet paper there was and ran out the door. I sprinted down the halls and up the stairs. I rushed towards the classroom. I slammed open the door, interrupting the teacher's lecture.

"**I HAD TO TAKE A SHIT!" **


End file.
